Maple Randomness
by It's Raining Blood And Tears
Summary: Kay, so I was really really bored in school, and I decided to recount some of the events that happened. Please forgive me and my friends for our weirdness. ;


Maple Randomness

It was a nice day in Ludibrium; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Risa was sleeping. You could say that it was a typical Ludi day. Risa's husband, Drey, was in the free market, selling things while trying not to lag out. Just then, the phone rang, and Risa forced herself to get up and pick up the noisy phone. "Hello?" Risa answered groggily.

"RISA!" It was Alex, Risa's father, and the Kerning City police. "Two of your sons are in jail. Come and bail them out!"

Risa was shocked awake by the news. "Jail? What are you talking about, daddy? My children couldn't have done anything wrong. You must be kidding me."

On the other side of the phone, Alex sighed. "They got caught drinking and messing with girls. And I've heard that Kevin slapped you a few times. So, Risa, come bail them out now."

"Alright, daddy, I'm coming. It'll take a while for me to get there, so wait for me." Risa changed into her clothes and left the house, completely forgetting to notify Drey about the current situation.

20 minutes later…

"Kevin! Rick! Oh my poor children!" Risa started to cry when she saw her kids lying on the cold ceel floor, unconscious. "Daddy! What did you do to them?"

"Calm down, they're just sleeping. I didn't give them any food or water for a few hours, but they should be fine when they wake up."

Risa started at her dad blankly. "You what? Let them out NOW!" Risa started to get angry, and finally, Alex gave in and opened the cell door, letting Risa go in to check on her two sons.

"Mommy?" A voice called out weakly.

"Oh, Kevin! You're awake!"

"Mommy, you came for us. We thought that you were going to leave us here with Paps."

"Of course I wouldn't do that! You two are my children, and I love you both, along with the other 6," Risa said with a relieved smile. "How's Rick doing?"

A snore could be heard from the back of the dark cell. "Chocolate… mmm…"

"-____-"

"Rick, wake up, you guys are free again!" Risa made her way over to Rick and gently shook him until he was awake.

"Mmm… eh? Mommy? What are you doing here?" Rick sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Rick! We're free! Mommy came for us!"

"Really? So we can go now?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's get out of here and go get some beer!"

"Better!!"

As the two made their way out, Alex sat down wearily and looked at Risa. "How in the world did you raise those kids, Risa? And how in the world do you manage to deal with them? If I had to stay one minute longer than I had to, I would go crazy."

"Oh, I think I raised them wonderfully, don't you think so, daddy?" Risa smiled innocently at her father.

Back in Ludibrium…

"RISA? RISA WHERE ARE YOU?" Drey was running around looking for his lost wife. "Aww, I can't believe she left me all by myself here. TT^TT." Drey went back home, when suddenly, the phone rang. He rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hai there Drey. You're back home?"

"Hey, where are you Risa? You weren't here when I got back, and I was worried."

"Oh, I just bailed Kevin and Rick out of jail."

"Jail? What'd they do?"

"Well, they were caught drinking alcohol, and they were messing with Kate and her friends. And apparently, daddy got it out of them that they slapped me a few times."

"WHAT? THEY WERE MESSING WITH MY WOMEN?"

"…Did I hear you correctly? Did you say WOMEN? Excuse me, but am I not enough for you? I see how it is. TT^TT."

"Wait, no, Risa, that's not what I meant. Kate's a woman, too, am I not right?"

"My daughter is a lady, thank you very much. Hmph."

"Sorry baby, I'll remember that for future use."

"You better. Anyways, I'm coming home right now. See you later33."

"'Kay boo, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Don't ask. ^^;

And this really did happen, sorta.

I took the events from different times and put them together. And I added some things to make it more sensible. ^^

Anyways, if you have any questions (server, ign, etc.), PM me.

Sorry to waste your precious time. Byebye now. ^^


End file.
